Wireless transmission of media presentations, such as movies, music and photos, is generally more costly than transmission using conventional wired connections. Nevertheless, there appears to be little capability in the conventional art to help users manage the costs of media presentation transmission to remote devices.
Furthermore, mobile video devices, such as cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), wireless laptops and tablets, etc., receive dramatically varying signal qualities as the receiver moves about. When reception is poor a streaming media presentation may appear jerky, resolution may decrease, and artifacts may be introduced that detract from the user's enjoyment of the media presentation. For example, when signal quality degrades, large black areas may be seen moving around a video display. The conventional art, however, has failed to adequately provide remote device with user control over a transmission strategy in response to variations in signal quality.